


BokuAka Smut/Fluff Stories

by Smut_senpai



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Akaashi Riding That Dick;), Akaashi might like being tied up to the bed and being roughly fucked by Bokuto, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto x Akaashi, BoyxBoy, Gay Smut, M/M, Might be Bondage later, Yaoi, bottom!Akaashi, gay fluff sometimes, might be a Daddy kink;), top!bokuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_senpai/pseuds/Smut_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of BokuAka one shots. From hot sex to cuddling and watching movies but mostly hot sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BokuAka Smut/Fluff Stories

"Bokuto-san.." Akaashi moaned as Bokuto pushed him against the wall feeling Bokuto bite and suck at the skin on his neck. Akaashi moaned feeling Bokuto slightly rubbing up against him.   
"Bokuto-san..." Akaashi moaned again removing his shirt and Bokuto's slinging it to the side. He felt Bokuto's hands travel up and down his body as he placed hickies upon his neck and shoulders. "Akaashi..." Bokuto whispered into his ear then he grabbed his ass teasingly. Bokuto pulled away looking at Akaashi he bit his lip at how hot Akaashi was looking just from kissing and touching. God how Bokuto wished to devour him whole in that minute. Bokuto leaned in licking Akaashi's bottom lip then parting them pushing his tongue into Akaashi's mouth. Akaashi moaned as he felt Bokuto's tongue enter his mouth. His tongue swirled around Akaashi's and just roaming his mouth. Soon Bokuto broke the kiss he placed his forehead against Akaashi's mouths nearly touching but not kissing just panting. "Bokuto-san..." Akaashi panted blushing feeling his member getting harder. 'Fuck' Bokuto thought he loved hearing Akaashi saying 'Bokuto-san' and especially when they were either fucking really hard or making love. Bokuto bit his lip "fuck it" he said grabbing Akaashi tossing him onto the bed. Akaashi landed on his back with his arms propping himself up as Bokuto crawled onto the bed hovering over Akaashi. He placed a kiss onto Akaashi's lips slowly deepening the kiss soon he broke the kiss. He slowly started placing kisses upon Akaashi's jawline to his neck then his shoulder slowly moving down more and more. Until he found himself down at Akaashi's lower region. Bokuto looked up at Akaashi smirked then placed one last kiss while slowly sliding Akaashi's shorts down. Revealing Akaashi's dick. "Well then.." Bokuto said surprised that Akaashi went command but Bokuto shook it off. He lowered his lips to the tip of Akaashi's dick twirling his tongue in a circle upon the head. Bokuto smirked looking up at Akaashi blushing with the back of his palm to his mouth. "Akaaaashi.." Bokuto teased in a playful mannor slowly licking from the tip to the base. He lightly nibbled at Akaashi's balls causing Akaashi to flitch. "Ah! Bokuto-sa.." Akaashi was cut off as Bokuto took him fully into his mouth. "Bokuto-san..."Akaashi's breath hitched as Bokuto started slowly bobbing his head up and down onto Akaashi's cock. Bokuto would suck lightly at the bottom but when he reach the tip he would suck a little harder causing Akaashi's toes to curl. "Bokuto.." Akaashi wined. Bokuto took the hint with a sound of a 'pop' he took Akaashi out of his mouth. He crawled over to the dresser by side the bed and took out a bottle of lube. Bokuto smirked and looked over at Akaashi. 'Holy fuck.' Bokuto thought looking at an Akaashi spread across the bed shirtless and boxer less. 'I'm one lucky son of a bitch.' Bokuto thought hopping back onto the bed and settled himself between Akaashi's legs. 'Oh my. Fuck..' Bokuto thought looking at an Akaashi spread across with his kegs wide open awaiting for Bokuto to prepare him and fuck him senseless. "Sweet Jesus.." Bokuto whispered pouring some lube onto his fingers. He lightly pressed his fingers to Akaashi's hole "Ready?" Bokuto asked. Akaashi nodded panting with excitement. With that done Bokuto pushed his single digit into Akaashi. "Ah.. Ha.." Akaashi panted feeling the digit slowly starting to move inside him. Soon Bokuto added another finger inside Akaashi and started widening him up separating his fingers. "Ah..Bokuto-San..." Akaashi moaned blushing deeply so ready for Bokuto's cock to be so deep inside him. Then Bokuto added the third finger after a couple minutes of thrusting inside Akaashi he slowly pulled his fingers out one by one. Akaashi groaned at the feeling of being empty but slowly reminded himself soon Bokuto-San would be deep in him. And that really made Akaashi much more impatient. Slowly Bokuto pulled down his sweat pants and boxers down and sprung up his leaky hard cock. 

(A/N: Okay that's embarrassing to write but for the fans. For the fans of BokuAka.) 

"I wanna ride Bokuto-San..." Akaashi said blushing deeply.

Soon Bokuto flipped Akaashi over and Bokuto now laid on the bed as Akaashi straddled his hips. Then he lifted up then slowly took Bokuto's cock and lowered down onto him. "Fuck.." Bokuto moaned throwing his head backback into the pillows. Akaashi placed his hands onto Bokuto's chest and then slowly raised then lowered himself. "Bokuto-san.." Akaashi moaned feel the large thick dick inside him throb. Soon Akaashi was raising himself up fast as his dick bounced. "Fuck fuck fuck.." Bokuto chanted. God he loved Akaashi.   
"Bokuto-san.. Bokuto-san Bokuto-san Bokuto-Saaan.." Akaashi chanted. God he loved Bokuto. 

Bokuto couldn't handle himself no more. He pulled out and slammed Akaashi against the bed and slammed right back into that tight hole. Pounding over and over again. "Akaashi!" "Bokuto!" Akaashi tighten around him. His asshole being roughly abused. "Fuck.." Akaashi panted grabbing a hold of Bokuto's muscular arms. "Fuck me B-Bokuto-san." Akaashi moaned throwing his head back. "Akaashi. Akaashi.. I'm close. Fuck"   
""Me t-too Bokuto-saaan." Bojut reached around and grabbed Akaashi's cock pumping soon with rhythm to his thrusts. Soon Akaashi's cum landed over his and Bokuto's chest. After a couple thrusts later Bokuto came hard inside of Akaashi. Bokuto soon pulled out panting. He fell on top of Akaashi.   
"Fuuuuuck. I forgot the condom..." Bokuto wined into Akaashi's neck.   
Akaashi smiled.   
"It's fine. I'll clean in the morning. Also now you just noticed?"   
"Yes. I'm forgetful when I'm excited."   
"Ah ha. Anyway I love you Koutarou.."  
" I love you too Keiji..."


End file.
